


Speed Typing: a Turbo/Turbo fast drabble collection

by wonderminterplus



Category: Turbo FAST
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply a collection of Turbo/Turbo Fast drabbles and snippets. Take place in normal snail universe unless otherwise said before a drabble or snippet. Also I take prompts for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Shell- If there were downsides to having a snail boyfriend it was that his shell could get so cumbersome when trying to cuddle with him. 

 

2\. Lessons- Whether Whiplash wanted to admit it or not he had learned so many things from Breakneck. Without meaning to he would observe others and was able to pick out their quirks. Or their weaknesses. He reminded himself often that he was different from Breakneck, and he would only use this ability for good.

Or for getting that last tomaco.

 

3\. Crack - Ace Gecko knew Breakneck was going to do the thing seconds before he did it. Before Ace could say a thing Breakneck’s neck contorted, getting rigid in areas and making a cracking noise. How the cracking noise came about Ace didn’t know as snails did not possess bones.

“Don’t do that thing with your neck! It’s freaky.” Ace said.

Breakneck smirked at Ace, his uneven grin making the newt shiver. Suddenly Breakneck’s neck was loose and normal looking, the smile looking just a little more friendly. Though Ace knew better.

“Aww, does it bother you? “ Breakneck asked before cracking his neck a bit.

“You are a scary, scary snail.” Ace commented.

“And yet you never stay away for more than a month at a time.” Breakneck said.

Ace sighed deeply.

“I know. Up until I met you I thought I was smart.”

 

4\. Kiss - Turbo and Hardcase had found that they had gotten into a slightly odd habit. It had stemmed from the days they were hiding their relationship where their meetings sometimes had to be quick.

Either Turbo or Hardcase would be standing there, minding their own business, when there was a woosh of air from a quick moving creature and then a quick little kiss before the kisser sped off.

Hardcase knew it was coming. So when Turbo came in for a quick smooch this time around this time he grabbed hold of Turbo’s face and carefully (taking care not to hurt Turbo with his mandibles) kissed him passionately. 

 

5\. “Oh, here comes Tito. You’re going to love him.” Turbo said, spotting Tito heading in his and Hardcase’s direction

Hardcase looked unsure. He had never stuck around when it came to humans before. Humans were in possession of large,crushing feet or rolled up magazines. But the fact Turbo trusted him kept him still.

“Hey little amigo!” Tito said, carrying a tiny tray of small items, some of which could be considered junk but the snails would use to add to their city. “Got some more of those toothpicks you guys seem to be using alot. I- oh, who’s this?”

It took everything in Hardcase to not run off. Human attention never ended well for him before. But he relaxed when Tito smiled.

“This a new amigo of yours?” Tito asked.

“Can he understand us?” Hardcase asked Turbo.

“Not really in the sense of language, no. But he’ll get the basic message if you give him enough to work with.” Turbo said before leaning against Hardcase.

It took Turbo giving Hardcase a small kiss to realise what Turbo was saying.

“Ohhh, your girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend!?” Hardcase cried.

“I said the basic message. Not the exact message. Just roll with it” Turbo said.

Hardcase grumbled slightly to himself.

“Things didn’t work out with your old girlfriend? Well, these things happen. In any case, as long you’re happy I’m happy. Nice to meet you too.” Tito said, looking down at Hardcase.

Hardcase could only wonder if this was Turbo’s version of meeting the parents.


	2. Vampire

“Skid, you are not turning into a vampire. Now stop sticking to the ceiling when you sleep. It’s creeping us all out.” Turbo said.

“The undead do what they feel like.” Skidmark replied, not moving from his spot on the club house ceiling. 

“All this from being attacked by a bat, huh?” Smoove commented.

“It was a vampire bat! One of the minions of the night, such as I am now.” Skidmark cried.

“It was a normal, everyday bat. Now get off the dang ceiling!” Whiplash shouted.

Skidmark hissed.

“Oh, you did not just hiss at me!” Whiplash yelled.

Skidmark hissed once more before drawing into his shell.

“That’s it. Where’s a pencil?”

Whiplash spent the next fifteen minutes locating a pencil and using it to knock Skidmark off the ceiling. Twenty more minutes were spent by everyone chasing Skidmark around the clubhouse, trying to get him out to the light to show him that he indeed was not a vampire.

When Skidmark was forced out into the light he twisted and hissed for about one more minute before understanding that he was not burning up.

“Huh… guess I’m not a vampire.” Skidmark said.

“You think?” Burn snapped.

“Smoove wishes you had realised that before you bit the heck out of my neck, yo.” Smoove said.

“Sorry. That was meant more of an eternal lover kiss deal. Didn’t mean to make it hurt.” Skidmark said.

“No big.” Smoove replied.

“New rule. No more vampire movies for until I’ve decided this nonsense is out of everyones heads. Yes Chet, even the sparkly ones.” Whiplash said.

“Darn.” Chet grumbled. “We were on the last movie too.”


	3. Chapter 3

1\. Movies- Burn loved her action films. She loved the explosions and fights. Chet however did not quite care for action films. The rules of safety were completely thrown out the window in such movies, and the loud explosion noises made him nervous.

Yet, he would watch every action film ever if he got to watch them with Burn for the rest of his life.

 

2\. Jacket: (human au verse)

Hardcase’s jacket was far too big for Turbo. The sleeves went over his hands so he had to grip the inside of the jacket to keep it from slipping off. Even so Turbo loved wearing the green,canvas jacket. And Hardcase found the look endearing. So much so that he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Turbo when he wore it.

 

3\. Drink:

“Who’s fool idea was it to let Turbo try a energy drink?” Whiplash asked.

White Shadow slowly raised an eyestalk, a guilty look on his face.

“I didn’t think it be a bad thing. He said he felt a little tired today and I thought-” White Shadow tried to explain.

“I know what you thought. And as well meaning as it was you should and stopped to think what a snail that's already naturally moving around all the time would react to an energy drink.” Whiplash said.

“But Chet said he use to drink them all the time.” White Shadow said.

“Yeah. Before the incident that gave him his speed. So because this is your fault, you’re going to help me to get him to calm down.”

There was no complaint from White Shadow.

“Okay garden snail.” Whiplash said as he slid over to Turbo. “Maybe some racing will get the drink out of your system.”

Turbo was shaking in place, his eyestalks darting in different directions.

“That sounds great! Boy I could really go for a race. I could race all the way to Austria. Want to race to Austria?” Turbo rattled off at a speed where he could hardly be understood.

“How about we keep it to the track?” Whiplash replied.

“We can practice jumps.” White Shadow offered helpfully.

Turbo grinned at the idea and revved up a couple of times.

“Sounds great! Oh, how about we make the jumps bigger? Make it a challenge.” Turbo said.

“Sure!” White Shadow replied and they headed to the track.

Whiplash followed of course to keep an stalk on the two. Luckily after two hours of racing around the track and then attempting to make the worlds biggest sanddune the drinks energy wore out. 

The passing out from the energy crash was another matter to deal with. As was the odd hangover as if he had been drunk, Turbo had the next morning.


	4. Aftercare

It had been about two weeks since Turbo had seen any trace of Hardcase. The tiger beetle did have a habit of disappearing for awhile and then turning up as if no time had passed. Sometimes he would bring a gift as a unspoken apology for disappearing 

And it drove Turbo crazy. Turbo was not the type who enjoyed wondering where his boyfriend was at the latest, darkest hours of the night. Especially when said boyfriend was known for getting into trouble.

Turbo was racing out his worries around the track one late night. Skidmark had currently installed lights around the track for such moments. If it was because Skidmark hated to see him pace in the clubhouse or if it was to draw out aliens Turbo didn’t know.

He had made his nineteenth lap that night when he saw a familiar sight near the finish line.

“Thought I’d find you here.” Hardcase said, the track lights making his silhouette loom.

“There you are!” Turbo cried, zipping over to Hardcase. “Where have you been?”

It was then Turbo noted the state of his boyfriend. He was covered in cuts and bruises and one of his arms were limp at his side 

“What happened to you!” Turbo cried.

“Got into a fight.” Hardcase said with a slight shrug of one of his shoulders.

He slumped down to sit on one of the seats around the racetrack.

“A fight! How did you- wait, no, that makes sense for you. But still, you got into a fight? Just… just stay right there.”

Turbo zoomed off and returned moments later with bandage strips, and a cotton swab with a bit of rubbing alcohol.Clearly something he had gotten from Chet. He started to clean the wounds carefully, trying to ignore when Hardcase hissed from the stinging.

“So. Mind telling me how you got into this fight?” Turbo asked once he started to wrap the bandage strips.

“Do I have to?” Hardcase asked.

“Yes you do.”

Hardcase sighed.

“Well, to start with those other bugs started. I was just walking down near the old movie theater and-”

“Wait. Is this the same movie theater with that gang of silverfish who really, really don’t like you?” Turbo asked.

Hardcase hesitated just a moment before answering.

“Yes.” he said.. 

“What did I tell you about going there? You said yourself that the bugs over there hate you. Why would you even go to that area?” Turbo shouted.

“Yeah, yeah.” Hardcase grumbled.

Turbo finished with the bandaging, sure he had done a good job even if he was as paranoid about germs as his brother was.

“There. At least now you’ll hopefully heal faster.” Turbo said.

“Heh, if you think i’m bad you should see the other guys.” Hardcase chuckled.

Turbo frowned deeply at Hardcase now. Hardcase noticed the frown and stopped laughing.

“You’re mad, aren’t you?” Hardcase asked.

“Of course I’m mad. You disappear for weeks and then you come back all beat up. Worst of all you just joke about it like it’s nothing. You could have been dead or dying and I wouldn’t know.”

“This from the snail who constantly gets into his own dangerous situations.” Hardcase mumbled.

Turbo’s frown went deeper. Hardcase cleared his throat a bit before continueing talking.

“But… yeah. I guess I see your point. I’m just use to not really checking in with anyone, you know? I’m sorry for worrying you and it won’t happen again.”

With the sincere apology given Turbo’s frown eased.

“Promise?” Turbo asked.

“I promise.” Hardcase said before leaning down and resting his forehead against Turbo’s.

Turbo smiled and closed his eyes a moment.

“Think I can gross out Chet with that cut on my back?” Hardcase asked after a moment.

“Please don’t. I’ll never hear the end of it if you do that.”


	5. A Soundtrack For Skidmark

A Soundtrack for Skidmark

Smoove Move lived up to his name normally. He certainly was good at being suave and there was no argument to be made about his moves. And Skidmark never complained about their relationship. Still there were moments that weren’t as smooth.

Even though he knew Skidmark, perhaps more than any of the other crew members, there were still times when he didn’t quite get Skidmark. He was a mystery for sure. One of the things Smoove loved about him. But it made getting things for Skidmark hard sometimes.

Like the time he had gotten Skidmark a moon rock. The site he had ordered it from claimed they were moon rocks anyways. Either way Smoove had thought the gift would be well accepted by Skid. Instead Skidmark had freaked out about possible moon men virus and spent weeks studying it to make sure it was safe. Not only did that kill any romantic moments for that time span but he felt horrible that he had put Skidmark through that panic.

For this next date Smoove was planning on making something that hopefully wouldn’t cause such a reaction like the moon rocks. Music was safer and something Smoove knew well. So this shouldn’t be a problem.

Shouldn’t was the key word.

He had spent a whole day now trying to figure out the perfect song to play for the date. No matter what genre he shifted through, what obscure song he listened to, he couldn’t find the ones that described Skidmark and how much he meant to him.

Time was running out. The date in a day and he still had nothing. Sighing Smoove laid his head against the screen of the smartphone, not caring about any streaks or smudges he might leave.

“This shouldn’t be this hard.” Skidmark grumbled to himself. “All I need is a song that would describe my every feeling for Skid.”

It seemed like the perfect song didn’t exist. And for just a second Smoove was going to try and think of something else. Then something occurred to him. Just because the perfect song didn’t exist now didn’t mean it couldn’t.

In moments Smoove got to work.

 

Skidmark slid over to outside the track that night, looking for Smoove Move. They had agreed to meet at the track. Not unusual. What was unusual was that Smoove Move was late. Thoughts of what could be keeping Smoove ranged from ninja yeti attacks to the old standby that were aliens.

Suddenly Smoove slid up to Skidmark.

“Sorry Skid baby. Time got away from me, you know.” Smoove said

“Just glad the aliens didn’t get you. So ready for our date?” Skidmark asked.

“Yeah baby. Though I want to share some unique rhythms first. And I mean unique. As in I made it myself.” Smoove Move smiled at Skidmark. “I made it for you.”

Activating his speakers the song he had created started to play. It had a fairly slow beat for something Smoove worked on. But there was something signature Smoove about it. The song had no lyrics. And the song didn’t need it. There were influences in the song that Skidmark picked up on. A bit from the soundtrack of the first movie he and Smoove had watched on their first date. Some of it from the theme of one of Skids favorite television shows. Soundtrack of happy things associated with Skidmark, brought together in a way that sounded wonderful.

 

The song ended and Skidmark was silent for what Smoove felt was too long. Worry began to dig at Smoove. It was possible that he had miscalculated again. He was about to open his mouth to apologize before Skidmark spoke.

“You really made that for me?” Skidmark asked in a tender tone.

“Of course. It wasn’t really that hard with you as an inspiration.”

Skidmark grinned and leaned in to kiss Smoove.

“I love it. Could you… play it again before we go?”

There was no hesitation as the song started up again, and the two snails leaned against each other. They ended up playing the song two more times before heading to dinner.


	6. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is a response from a for human! au Hardcase/Turbo dancing.

Dancing was not something Hardcase saw himself doing this afternoon. Or ever really. At least not dancing like this. The kind of dancing that depended on both dancers having some form of grace and to know the steps.  
There was very little of either as Turbo and Hardcase practiced the steps. Hardcase’s tall body made this just a little bit awkward. And neither of them were having much luck in remembering the dance steps right. 

Hardcase was happy that at least no one else was in the crews club as he and Turbo practiced. They looked silly right now and both knew it. And both suspected there would be some teasing if any of the crew saw them right now.

It wasn’t all bad. The whole thing was a good excuse to be close to eachother. Even with the size difference it was good to be so close, hands clasped in the others.

“How did it go again? Quick, quick, slow-” Hardcase mumbled.

“I don’t do slow.” Turbo said, with a small grin to show he was joking.

Hardcase did find the joke amusing enough to grin back at Turbo.

“Neither do I. Maybe that’s why we’re having so much trouble with this. Why are we doing this again?” Hardcase asked.

“Charity event, remember?” Turbo said.

Hardcase huffed.

“Right. The charity event. Knew it was some kind of event. I’m going to stick out like a sore thumb there you know.” he said.

“What makes you say that? Oh, I think you’re suppose to dip me here.” Turbo said quickly.

Hardcase quickly dipped Turbo.

“We both know that I don’t exactly match the mental image of someone who would be at a higher class event like this.” Hardcase explained.

“Maybe.” Turbo said. “But I’d rather you be there. Besides, if you think you’ll stick out, you should see the outfit Skidmark was thinking of wearing until we all had an intervention.”

“I can only imagine.” Hardcase chuckled.

“Hardcase…”

“Yeah?”

“Can you uh… lift me back up now? The blood is rushing to my head.” Turbo asked.

“Oh, sorry.” Hardcase, bringing Turbo up from the dip.

“No problem. Not like looking up at you is a bad view.” Turbo said.

“Looking down at you isn’t bad either.” Hardcase said.

Turbo couldn’t help but grin with a hint of a blush to his cheeks.

“Stop, you’re flattering me.” Turbo said.

“Maybe I mean to.flatter you.” Hardcase said.

“And maybe I actually really like being flattered and would love for you to do it again.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Maybe-”

“Ahem.” a voice interrupted.

Hardcase and Turbo looked away from each other to see Whiplash standing at the doorway. 

“Oh hi Whiplash.” Turbo said. “Didn’t see you there.”

“How does he just show up like that?” Hardcase asked.

Whiplash didn’t answer at first. Instead he strode over to Turbo and Hardcase and studied their position a moment. Then he spoke.

“First off I swear you two are just needlessly complicated with your sweet talk.” Whiplash said.

He paused then, rolling up his sleeves.

“Also, I’ll show you how to actually waltz. Come here.”

Turbo chuckled as Whiplash took an confused Hardcase’s hand and pulled him into a Waltz position.


	7. Wrong Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU verse, and slightly mature themes mentioned. But nothing big.

An text tone sounded from Chet’s cellphone. This worried Chet a bit for two reasons. He very rarely even used the phone except for emergencies or to talk to Burn or Turbo. There was also the fact that while he didn’t know who was texting him, the number looked familiar. Like he had glanced it on Turbo’s phone once.

 

It clicked suddenly. The text was from Hardcase. Strange as the last time they had interacted it had ended heated. And Hardcase wasn’t really one to apologize. That and he didn’t recall giving Hardcase his number.

Chet had no idea what this was about. A quick glance told him all he needed to know. Without a word he set off to find Turbo, phone still in his hand. He didn’t need to go far. Turbo just so happened to be visiting and was currently on the couch, having changed the television to the Nascar channel.

“Your boyfriend just sent me a picture on my phone.” Chet said.

Chet seemed unusually upset. His face was red and his eyes narrowed at Turbo as if it were a grave insult that was Turbo’s fault.

“That’s rare. He must have found it to be pretty funny.” Turbo said, sounding a bit confused.

“I don’t think he was trying to be funny. In fact, I think he meant to send it to you.” Chet said.

“What makes you say that?” Turbo asked.

Chet shoved the phone close to Turbo’s face. Turbo’s eyes widened at moment as he glanced at the screen. Then he laughed.

“It’s not funny!” Chet cried, growing redder.

“Yes it is. This is so very funny! Oh man, I got to tell Hardcase what he did.” Turbo said.

Turbo called Hardcase, ignoring his brothers dirty look. Once Hardcase picked up Turbo got right to the point.

“Yeah, um, hun, you sent Chet a dick pic.”

There was a pause. Turbo was still grinning as he listened to Hardcase’s side of the conversation.

“No, he didn’t say if he was impressed or not, let me ask. Hey Chet, Hardcase wants to know what you think from a scale of one to ten..”

“I’m out of here.” Chet grumbled, walking away.

“Oh come on Chet, I was kidding!” Turbo called out.

Chet was already gone, hoping going over work related papers would help take the image out of his mind.


	8. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in human verse, reply to a prompt on tumblr.

They had been dating for about a month.

It was a secret that both were keeping between themselves for the moment. Though Turbo honestly wondered if the paparazzi had caught onto just why he was hanging around his so called rival a lot more lately.

Either way, losing said paperazzi was easy enough. Hardcase knew all the shortcuts and back streets and both of them were quick and able to hop a few fences.

“I think we lost them.” Turbo commented, peering over his shoulder.

He saw nothing but the night and pools of lights from the street lamps.

“Good. Geez, press never followed me that much before.” Hardcase commented, brushing dirt off his dark green, canvas jacket.

“Sorry they showed up. Hard to watch a movie with cameras filming you.” Turbo said.

Turbo had to walk a little faster to match Hardcases long legged stride. But pretty soon he was matching Hardcase step to step.

“Not your fault. Besides, dinner was good. I’ll have to go to that taco stand more.” Hardcase said.

“Oh good. You’re an cheap date.” Turbo said, grinning.

Both racers laughed then. And Turbo leaned into Hardcase’s side as they walked.

In that moment, Hardcase was so aware of his body. And Turbo’s body against his. The look on Turbo’s face suggested that he was feeling the same. Hardcase cleared his throat a moment.

“So… did you want to.. Go to my place or-”

“Why Hardcase, are you coming onto me?”

Hardcase’s neck turned red with blush despite the chuckle he let out.

“Cute.”

“Awww, you’re blushing!” Turbo said.

“Am not!” Hardcase protested.

“Yes you are. I think your cheeks are turning red too. Lean down so I can see better.”

Hardcase did lean in. He knew what Turbo was going to do before he did, the shorter racers expression going gentle. Turbo leaned his face into Hardcase’s and kissed him.

Their first one. Both were savoring the moment. Turbo’s hands cupping Hardcase’s cheeks and Hardcase wrapping his arms around Turbo. When they finally pulled away both did not seem to know what to say at first. 

“So… my place or yours?” Turbo asked finally.


End file.
